justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheap Thrills
|artist = Sia ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Bollywood Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Bollywood Version) |alt = Bollywood Version Community Remix |mashup = Sunglasses |dlc = Classic October 6, 2016 (First release on NOW) June 29, 2017 (Second release on NOW) Bollywood Version May 18, 2017 (First release on NOW) June 14, 2017 (Second release on NOW) Community Remix June 15, 2017 (JDU) |pc = (Classic) (Classic) (Beta) / (Bollywood Version) |gc = / (Bollywood Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 (Bollywood Version) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Bollywood Version) |nowc = CheapThrills CheapThrillsALT (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsMU (Mashup) CheapThrillsCMU (Community Remix) |pictos = 153 (Classic) 109 (Bollywood Version) 130 (Mashup) |perf = Classic Anissa Thai Indian Version Shweta Shetty (P1) Lalit Potdar (P2) |choreo = Anissa Thai (Classic)File:Screenshot_2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |audio = |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.5 (Bollywood Version) 24.2 (Mashup) |dura = 3:41 (Classic) 3:40 (Bollywood Version) 3:37 (Mashup) |mc = Electric Violet (Classic) Light Blue (Classic) (Beta) Bright Turquoise (Alternate) Persian Blue (Mashup) (Community Remix)}} "Cheap Thrills" by ft. is featured on , Just Dance Unlimited, Just Dance Now and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman that has black tied up hair with purple highlights. She wears a loose purple transparent tunic with gold necklaces, a black bra and black pair of shorts underneath, orange and black knee high socks, with green and white platform heels. Bollywood Version P1 P1 is a woman. She has dark brown hair and a pair of blue glasses. She has a blue t-shirt and a long yellow skirt. She also has a pair of blue dollshoes. P2 P2 is a man. He has dark brown hair. He is wearing a yellow jacket over a red t-shirt. He has a yellow bracelet on his left wrist and he is wearing a pair of black pants. He is also wearing a pair of cyan shoes. File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_1.png|P1 File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background is at first seen inside an animated waiting room, complete with a red and black chair, a purple brick wall, and a red door. Going outside the nearby window, there is a large city similar to that of Uptown Funk's. The buildings greatly vary in color and the floor has colorful flowing loops. The coach makes various painted effects with some dance moves. A couple of sketched cars are drawn out, slowly driving on a pink and orange striped road. In the chorus, the coach is on a road that is shown horizontally. As long as the coach dances, many sketches create and color by themselves appear: they show many skyscrapers, stars and lipsticks. At the end, all buildings disappear and are replaced by a sky made of colorful animations. The floor is animated with waves made of lines in shaded of blue, purple and lime green. Bollywood Version The background is a bollywood market with a big door behind the dancers. There are sacks of food on the left and on the right you will see a bike. The background is full of symbols. At the chorus, the background will turn to nighttime and a lot of buildings will be shown and the words "i love cheap thrills" will be shown everytime it is sung. Mashup The song has a Mashup on . It contains dancers with sunglasses, much like the Mashup for Blame (from ). Dancers * Crazy in Love (Remake) * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Crazy In Love (Remake) * Sorry * Built For This (Beta) * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * The Choice Is Yours Community Remix Cheap Thrills ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Chanastick France * SardonyXxX Italy * ProKhaos Puga Brazil * AdamantBarley37 USA * Starfire1978 USA * Dark Angel 052 USA * DrKeSig USA * Chris_RD- USA * Joskeldym Peru * HolyCypress1907 Turkey * ElskaLigr USA * SoToSendoCadu Brazil * Happy480 Canada * Demitro86 Brazil * Pty_kyle23amma Panama * OliveRitter239 Germany * BugDoc USA * Josephtian0705 USA * RAS310 USA * Teroxyde France * UpRislng-Abyss France * Moogly-H Zealand * Khaleo93 USA * XxGenesisMCxX USA * LIAMDUAMWOLF923 Mexico * TOOchis_ USA * Captain_stasuw0 Russia * Of Hugo France * Conigonz90 Chile * XandaoParaiba Brazil * Sanya JDU Russia * SpirltLeader USA * LemurSchnalle15 Turkey * MAURICIO LV USA USA * RedPollyPockat USA * Revlew2_0 USA Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in the routine, both of which are the same. Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your waist while swinging your right one in semicircular movements above your head. CheapThrillsGM.png| Both Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Bollywood Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Rapidly raise your arms up and your left leg once, in an Indian-styled motion. Gold Move 4: As if romantically dancing, slowly raise your right arm up while keeping the left to your hip, holding the other person's arm if applicable. This is the final move of the routine. CheapThrillsALT_GM_1-3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 CheapThrillsALT_GM_4.png|Gold Move 4 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * Cheap Thrills is the second song by in the series. ** However, this is the first song in which is the main artist rather than a featured artist. * Cheap Thrills is the first song by . * Cheap Thrills was the background song used in the trailer for . * The shoes the classic dancer is wearing is recycled from Break Free * Cheap Thrills’ Mashup shares the same theme, "Sunglasses", as Blame from . * The dancer has the same outline as Hangover (BaBaBa). * On some versions of the website (like Mexican version, for example), a GIF for Radical is erroneously used for the song's place in the "Top Tracks" section of the website. * Cheap Thrills is the second song to spell out reggae lyrics phonetically, after Jamaican Dance. * Cheap Thrills is the second song to have an alternate routine named 'Bollywood Version' after It’s My Birthday. * In the lyrics, some lines sung by do not appear, including the following: "You worth more dan diamond more dan gold", "Free up urself get outa control", and "Bada bang bang". ** However, the former two appear when they are sung in the bridge. * The line "Mi nah touch a dollar on mi pocket" is misinterpreted as "I m nah touch a dollar in mi pocket". * This song was available for 7 days in for Fashion Week. ** It was added back on July 2nd, 2017. * The background was shown as a teaser in the #June13 sneak peeks. * The background is seen in Wherever I Go. * In the E3 menu, the menu color for the Classic routine was cyan instead of violet, and the menu banner was mainly yellow instead of white. * In the E3 preview and in some promotional images, the Classic routine had pictograms in lighter colors. This was changed due to the background being mostly white. ** The Beta pictograms are also seen in the preview. * In the Mashup, the color switch in the background is slightly delayed. * In earlier versions of the game, the menu icon for the Bollywood Version portrayed P2 with visible mustaches, which actually appear on his face but are flesh-colored. The same flesh tone is used in the final version of the icon. * In the Bollywood Version, the background contains the words "i love cheap thrills" but "i''" is not capitalized. * In ''Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version), the dancers are slightly off-centered to the right for the majority of the routine. * The Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) was released on April 27, 2017 on , along with those for Sorry and What Is Love, and they could be regularly earned for 150, later 100, coins (although Alternates usually require a VIP pass to be played). ** All of these routines were removed after a few hours, and added back on May 18 the same year. *** They were removed once again after few days, and re-added on June 14 the same year. Gallery Files cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' CheapThrillsCMU Cover Generic.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Community Remix) Cheapthrillsalt.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsMU.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) 0000007c.png|Classic's album coach 0000000d.png|Bollywood Version's album coach Cheapthrillssquarebkg.png|Classic Just Dance 2017 menu banner (7th-Gen) Cheapthrills banner bkg 9.png|Bollywood Version Just Dance 2017 menu banner (8th-Gen) Cheapthrillsalt banner bkg 10.png|Bollywood Version Just Dance 2017 menu banner (8th-Gen) Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover Cheapthrillsalt cover@2x.jpg|Bollywood Version's Just Dance Now cover CheapThrillsAva.png|Classic's avatar 200542.png|Classic's golden avatar 300542.png|Classic's diamond avatar CheapThrillsALTP1Ava.png|Bollywood Version (P1)'s avatar 200573.png|Bollywood Version (P1)'s golden avatar 300573.png|Bollywood Version (P1)'s diamond avatar Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms CheapThrillsALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bollywood Version) Cheapthrills photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth Cheapthrills banner bkg 9.png| banner Cheapthrillsalt banner bkg 10.png| alternate banner In-Game Screenshots Screenshot_2017-02-13-11-43-46.png|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu (E3 2016) cheapthrillsmu menu.png|Mashup on the menu (2017) Cheapthrillscmu menu.png|Community Remix on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) cheapthrillsalt load.png|Bollywood Version's loading screen cheapthrillsmu load.png|Mashup's loading screen Cheapthrillscmu load.png|Community Remix's loading screen CTSelectionScreen.jpeg|Classic's coach selection screen (E3 2016) cheapthrillsalt coachmenu.png|Bollywood Version's coach selection screen cheapthrillsmu coachmenu.png|Mashup's coach selection screen Cheapthrillscmu coachmenu.png|Community Remix's coach selection screen Cheapthrills preview beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms in the Just Dance Now preview Promotional Images JD2017_art_coachesCheapthrills.png|Promo coach JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Cheap Thrills Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) (Beta) Others E6458f36886447.574c24472940d.jpg 4271a236886447.574c244728562.jpg 4f4d5636886447.574c244728d5d.jpg 85d61436886447.572cb7938c6c1.jpg 8f1ef036886447.572cb7938d899.jpg 7e3dbc36886447.572cb7938d38e.jpg 9e95b336886447.572cb7938cd65.jpg Ef9e5136886447.572cb7938c03e.jpg Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background 15823981 1375227699155394 2138157520 o.png|Background 2 Background 2.png|Background 3 Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving the Radical’s GIF on some versions of the official website 2016-10-08_22-50-19.png|One-week release on Just Dance Now message Cheap thrills picto comparision.png|Comparision between the E3 and the final pictograms cheapthrillalt.jpg|Bollywood Version Backgroundhttps://vincentmaury.wordpress.com/2017/02/19/just-dance-2017-bg/ Videos Official Music Video Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Teasers Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills by Sia Ft. Sean Paul - Official Track Gameplay US Sia Ft. Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills by Sia Ft. Sean Paul – Bollywood Version – Official Gameplay US Sia Ft.Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills Just Dance 2017 Alternate Gameplay preview UK Gameplays 'Classic' Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (7th-Gen) Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (8th-Gen) Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 Cheap Thrills-Megastar 'Bollywood Version' Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2017 'Others' Cheap Thrills - Mashup Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Community Remix) by Sia ft. Sean Paul - 5 stars References Site Navigation ru:Cheap Thrills es:Cheap Thrills Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Sia Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Lalit Potdar Category:Shweta Shetty Category:Pages that won Article of the Month